


Classified

by MapleCFreter



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Action, Adventure, Angst, Drugs, Gen, Kakashi returns to his old ANBU ways when his old team runs into trouble, Mission Fic, Team Ro, but seeing as yamato is barely in this..., kakayama if you squint, post land of waves pre chunin exam, team 7 finds out Kakashi used to be ANBU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleCFreter/pseuds/MapleCFreter
Summary: When Kakashi left ANBU, he left some things behind."That was the truth of ANBU: a life in the shadows and a death without fanfare or a headstone, to live the life of a hero but to have it go uncelebrated. Instead of a funeral they just got to disappear, without their friends even knowing they were gone."





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night in Konoha. It was getting late, but in the core of the village the smell of food and the sound of laughter still wafted from restaurants and bars. Kakashi walked slowly, hands in his pockets, taking it in. He had nowhere to be, and a deep calm settled over him. He had not felt this at peace in a long time. Still, training a team of rambunctious Genin left him wanting a more direct form of relaxations. His feet lead him away from the neon signs and flickering lanterns onto a side street.

His favourite bar when he was drinking alone, Kiko’s was a hole in the wall. The atmosphere was always friendly but calm, and the owner was a girl who’d been a few years above him in the academy. She wasn’t a ninja anymore, but sometimes she gave him free drinks. The dim and smoky interior was neither crowded nor empty. Kakashi plopped down on one of the bar stools, flashing Kiko a smile with his eyes. She gave a wave, and a minute later came to take his order.

Kakashi preferred shots. They were easier to drink without giving anyone a look under his mask. He ordered three to start, but did not drink them at once. It was nice to catch up on the village gossip without saying much, only offering the occasional word in the conversation between Kiko, a Chunin, and a civilian man who both also sat alone at the bar. Even as the warmth of the alcohol began to creep over him, Kakashi was still extremely aware of his surroundings. That was why he noticed the muffled sob coming from one of the darkened booths.

The girl curled alone over the table was dressed as a civilian. To an onlooker who did not know better, she could have been crying about anything: a boy, a missed promotion… Kakashi however, knew the truth. The purple-haired girl was an elite ninja, a member of ANBU who did not often cry. Cold fingers of fear curled in his gut. Why would Yugao be crying? Breaking down in public? As if in a trance, Kakashi walked over to the table.

“Need some company?” he asked her.

Through splayed fingers, she peered up at him. A strangled sound escaped her throat, something between a laugh and a sob. She was clearly drunk, but still hurried to wipe traces of the tears from her cheeks.

“Fuck…” she made the sound again, this time more clearly a laugh. “It’s you. Of course it’s you. We don’t know each other, remember? Keep walking.” Her words slurred.

Not wanting to leave her alone in this state, and also because of the fear which felt heavier in his gut with every passing second, Kakashi was undeterred. He’d lead Team Ro for years, and suddenly Kakashi felt guilty that he hadn’t even thought of them in months.

“Is it a crime to buy a pretty girl a drink?” Kakashi asked, sitting down across from her. “I never knew you to be the one to turn down a free anything.”

“Fine,” Yugao pouted, fist banging against the table.

The ordered a couple beers, Kakashi not caring if she saw his face. She’d seen it before.

“You should go back to the light, Kakashi,” she muttered, “to your Genin, to catching cats. There’s nothing for us to talk about.”

Kakashi’s time with Team 7 had not been all light. Their mission to the land of waves had been harrowing, pulling Kakashi close to the children in his charge. Maybe that was why he hadn’t even wondered what Team Ro was doing. They had Tenzo as their leader, after all. Kakashi knew there was no one better, trusted no one more to keep his former comrades safe. But why was Yugao crying?

“I’m worried,” Kakashi said, deciding to be more forward than he ordinarily would be. “I care about you. I don’t want to see you like this.”

Yugao smiled at him. “I appreciate it, Senpai. And I do appreciate the company. Tell me how you’re adapting. To be honest, I can’t imagine you in charge of children.”

So Kakashi told her, tried to take her mind off whatever was tormenting her. His mind however, could not be moved. Though he felt a little guilty, seeing as she was already drunk enough, Kakashi did not discourage Yugao’s consumption of more alcohol. In theory, it could be considered a crime, trying to pry information from a black ops agent.

“How’s the old team?” Kakashi attempted, as Yugao slumped back into the corner, muscles relaxed.

“That’s classified,” she slurred back, “I don’t even know what team you’re talking about.”

The tears were back, trapped right behind her eyes. The watery sheen gave Kakashi the information he needed. Something had happened, something bad. He hadn’t been there to protect them. It had seemed like such an easy choice at the time: light vs dark, dwelling in the shadows of his past vs moving on into the sun. He hadn’t considered who he was leaving behind in ANBU’s shadows.

He hadn’t spoken to Tenzo in half a year. The thought seemed absurd to Kakashi in his drunken state. There had been a time when he’d seen the man every day. From leading the team together, to extended two man missions, there was no one he worked with better. Tenzo had seemed so happy for him, encouraged him to leave. Maybe he’d seemed a little mournful at times, but he’d pushed Kakashi to agree to the Hokage’s suggestion. ANBU were almost never in the village, it wasn’t that he’d forgotten his old teammates, Kakashi thought, there had just been no time. The excuse fell flat.

“You think I’m a security threat?” Kakashi asked. “I already know everything.”

“Acting all tough, but where’s your clearance?”

Kakashi pretended to deliberate, before producing his middle finger from below the table like he’d just discovered it was there. “Oh… is this it?”

Yugao snorted, rolling her eyes, but the laugh quickly morphed into a sob, and she hid her face in her hands as if that would stop him from noticing.

“Do you drink alone much?” Kakashi asked.

Yugao shrugged. “Just got out of the hospital, ‘s why I wasn’t on the mission. My apartment… felt like there was no air in it. I didn’t want to burden Hayate. I already tell him more than I’m allowed.”

“I get it…” The silence stretched on for a moment then, “what mission weren’t you on?”

Instead of answering, Yugao rested her head on the table, unresponsive.

“I suppose the paperwork gets done faster now that I’m gone,” Kakashi mused. “I never was one for the bureaucratic side of leadership. Then again, Tenzo did most of it anyways. I suppose that much hasn’t changed.”

Another sob. So Yugao was still conscious. Kakashi’s knuckles were white on the edge of the table. His heart beat too fast in his chest, creeping dread seeping from every corner of the smoky bar.

“I’m still a Shinobi,” he said. “Just because I don’t wear the mask anymore doesn’t mean I can’t help. Tell me what happened, Yugao.”

“You got out,” she muttered, not raising her head. “’S smart. You don’t have to know what happ’ns in ANBU. ‘S why it exists, so everyone else don’t have to know the bad stuff.”

“I can take it. Trust me… it does no good to keep things bottled up. I’m here as a friend… A bad friend who hasn’t checked up on his friends in too long, but a friend.”

“He was a better captain than you, you know?” Yugao said, raising tearful eyes to stare him down, “…Tenzo.”

Kakashi felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. All the air had been knocked out of him and he couldn’t breath. They were Shinobi, especially at ANBU level risks were expected, so why did the use of past tense feel like a blade? He wasn’t sure how long I had been since he’d moved. He wasn’t sure how much of his emotions were visible on his partially covered face.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi,” Yugao muttered. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to dump this all on you… you have enough shit.”

“What happened?” his voice cracked as he spoke, praying there was more to it, praying he’d misunderstood.

“Five-man squad,” she said, “didn’t check in. It’s been too long.”

“It’s not certain then!” Kakashi leaned across the table. “There’s still hope.”

She looked at him pityingly. “I suppose you’ve always been like this. Tenzo’d be so mad at me… Wouldn’t have wanted me to tell you. He was so hung up on you. We were always poking fun, trying to get him to reach out, since you just kind of disappeared. He never would though, always swore it was for the best. Parroted your line… the one about connections being dangerous for Shinobi.” She laughed. “’S stupid because it’s not like that even works.”

That was the truth of ANBU: a life in the shadows and a death without fanfare or a headstone, to live the life of a hero, but to have it go uncelebrated. Instead of a funeral they just got to disappear, without their friends even knowing they were gone. Maybe Kakashi deserved that life, but Tenzo didn’t, and neither did any of the men and woman he’d used to lead… the comrades he’d abandoned.

Yugao slammed a hand into her forehead. “Stupid! It could have just been me to know, to feel this way. But I had to tell you, and now we’re both suffering.”

“No!” Kakashi cut her off. “I’m sorry for leaving. I… I’m glad you told me. I wasn’t there but I can be now.”

This time Yugao didn’t conceal the sobs. “It’s been over a week since we’ve had any word, Senpai. There’s nothing you can do, even you.” The tears came harder.

“Shinobi don’t cry,” Kakashi scolded, numb, on autopilot. “You’re stronger than this, Yugoa. You’ll be alright. Shinobi endure.”

 “You don’t have to tell me I’m being weak, that I’m not acting like a Shinobi. I know! I know, and I’m trying.” Yugao hissed. “In this line of work I need to get used to losing comrades. But it’s everyone… nearly at least. I’ll practically be the most senior member. Just let me have this one goddamn night. I just want to drink until I can’t feel anything anymore.”

Kakashi could not begrudge her that. He was not sure what he had expected—coming over here and dipping a foot back into the shadows—other than the horrors he’d left there.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I think I may have been talking to myself.”

So Yugao drank, and Kakashi kept her company. As much as he understood the need to numb the pain, to do that now would be to give up. He hadn’t given up. They sat mostly in silence, occasionally reminiscing about the not so terrible moments they’d shared on Team Ro. And there had been some: glorious victories, and friendships formed without seeing faces. Though it had trapped Kakashi in darkness, it was possible that Minato had been right, that it had been ANBU that saved him. Or more so, the position of leadership he’d been given.

Kakashi was waiting for Sarutobi when he arrived at the office early the next morning. The first rays of sun were beginning to peek over the horizon, and Yugao was safe in bed. Kakashi had watched over her long enough to ensure she wouldn’t drown in her own vomit. The aged Hokage sighed when he noticed Kakashi waiting outside his door, noted his tense posture and the faint smell of alcohol. It was going to be a long morning, Sarutobi realized, and he hadn’t even had his tea yet.

“Let me go after them.” The words were out of Kakashi’s mouth before Sarutobi could even reach his desk.

“Who are we talking about?” he asked, fully aware of the answer. “If you mean Team Ro, then it seems I have a serious security breach on my hands. Their mission was top secret.”

“I know them. I know their protocols. I’m the best choice for a retrieval squad.”

“And what makes you think I’m sending anyone? You know the risks of our profession Kakashi, and so did they.”

“There is no confirmation they’re dead. They’re not the type that’s easy to kill and I know Tenzo would protect his team no matter what. Are you really willing to take the loss of five of your top Shinobi?” Kakashi realized how rude he was being, and quickly added, “I apologize for my bluntness, Lord Third.”

“I am under to no obligation to give you any information, Kakashi, but yes I will be sending someone. However, it won’t be you. That’s final. You’re too close to this and you left your ANBU clearance behind. Focus on Team Seven.”

~

Naruto and Sakura wandered aimlessly through the village. After it had become obvious that Kakashi-sensei wasn’t going to show, the team had split. Much to Sakura’s disappointment, Sasuke had disappeared, but it wasn’t like she had anything better to do but hang out with Naruto. He was jabbering on about one thing or another, and she was only half listening.

It was only when he said something about training that she tuned it.

“Sure,” she said, “I could go for some sparring. I need to stay in shape, after all.”

“Dattebayo, Sakura! Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re a good-looking lady.”

Before Naruto had a chance to dodge, Sakura’s fist collided with his back. “As if I’d need you to!”

Their path to the training ground took them past the Hokage’s building. They rounded the corner then froze. They’d found Kakashi after all. Their Sensei released a growl of frustration, fist colliding with the red stone wall. Cracks formed around his hand, and he slumped forward, forehead resting against the building.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto called, running towards him.

Sakura hurried to follow. “Sensei, are you alright?”

He looked up, and there was desperation in his eyes. They had not seen such emotion on his face since their confrontation with Zabuza. Even then, he had kept up a façade that was almost impossibly calm and collected. This was something different, something raw, and they were both unsure what to make of it. Sakura hung back, unsure, but Naruto—of course—dove right in.

“You missed training this morning, Sensei, what happened? You look upset?”

Kakashi forced a smile, try to lock away everything in the vault in his chest. But it wasn’t working as well as usual. He’d lost the scabs he’d built up during his time in ANBU. He’d let his emotions out a little, and now it was hard to stop the flood.

“I’m fine,” he said, assuming his normal aloof posture, “don’t you worry about it. What are you two doing here wasting time? Shouldn’t you be training?”

“But Sensei!” Sakura protested, “it was you who was late.”

“Was I?” Kakashi squinted up at the sun’s position. “Well, I suppose you’re right. That’s still no excuse. A true Shinobi takes the initiative.” 

~

The next day, Team Seven left the mission desk with a new assignment. It was nothing special, a C rank courier mission delivering packs full of priority mail to the northern tip of the Land of Fire. What was odd was the exchange that had lead to its assignment. Kakashi could be exceptionally charming when he wanted something. This was obvious from the blushing, flustered Iruka who’d finally assigned them this particular mission. As funny as it was to see their old Sensei flounder, the exchanged had left the Genin with the question of what exactly it was that Kakashi wanted.

There had to be something special about this mission they weren’t seeing. Sasuke and Sakura locked eyes, knowing they were thinking the same thing. Naruto was oblivious as always, complaining loudly about the mission sounding boring.

 When they’d reached the village gates and Kakashi still hadn’t said a word, Sakura piped up. “Sensei, is there anything else about this mission we should know?”

There was no response. Running ahead of them, Kakashi seemed a million miles away.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto said, much louder.

The Jonin started, skidding to a stop. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Sakura was asking if there’s anything weird about this mission,” Naruto said, sounding a little too excited.

“Not at all… Is ensuring these vital communications get to their destination quickly not excitement enough for you?” The teasing was half hearted, and now even Naruto had noticed that something was off. “Tell you what, if you’re all so eager, how about you carry my share as well?”

Before they could protest, Kakashi’s load of scrolls and letters had been split among the other three.

“Strength training,” he added, cutting off their loud complaining. Then, they were on their way again.

Kakashi kept a grueling pace. Soon, Sakura’s legs were burning, and Kakashi gave no sign of letting up.

Sasuke was the first among them to notice the presences. “Sensei,” he said, voice as emotionless as ever.

“Don’t worry,” Kakashi said, “they’re allies.”

And so it was, about half a kilometre away, three other Konoha Shinobi moved through the trees. They were all dressed in the classic green vest, headbands around their foreheads. Kakashi had never seen Yugao dressed as an ordinary Jonin before.

“Fancy running into you here,” Kakashi commented, as Team Seven fell into step beside the other squad.

Jumping from branch to branch, Genma fixed Kakashi was an accusing side eye. “Yeah, what a surprise,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I see you’re on a mission with your Genin,” Raido said, and there was an accusation buried in his words.

“Delivering some mail to a northern outpost,” Kakashi continued on as if he hadn’t noticed. “Are we heading in the same direction?”

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura exchanged looks. They could sense the tension between the adults but did not understand it. The purple-haired woman hadn’t spoken a word. She stared ahead intensely, so focused it was like she hadn’t even noticed them.

“Hey!” Naruto piped up. “What mission are you guys on? Something cool? Cooler than mail delivery I bet…”

“It’s extraction,” it was Raido to answer, “or body disposal… Depends on what happened to the ANBU squad we’ve been sent after.”

“Do you think they really need to know the details?” Genma hissed.

Raido shrugged. “It’s not classified; not like the ANBU’s original mission. Us two don’t even know the full details of that.” His eyes flickered to Yugao.

“I don’t either,” the Kunoichi muttered. “…need to know.”   

They ran together for some time, some sort of conversation taking place between the men that the Genin could not understand. It was composed of mostly glares and hand signs. It was Genma to suggest a break.

“I think a rest is in order,” he practically growled, “seeing as I get the sense you’re going to keep pace with us regardless and I’m a little worried the kids are going to pass out from exhaustion.”

As they landed softly on the forest floor, Kakashi cast a concerned look towards the trio, as if the thought that they might be tired had not occurred to me. “How are you all feeling?”

“Perfect!” Naruto beamed, energetic as always. “So, those three are going after some ANBU? That’s awesome! Those guys are super strong.”

Though she did not answer aloud, Kakashi got a reality check when Sakura swayed on her feet. Sasuke caught her before she could fall, letting the blushing girl lean on him. The Uchiha himself didn’t look so hot, and Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt in his gut.

“You alright Sakura?” Naruto’s blue eyes sparked with worry.

She protested, but it was clear to everyone she was at her limit. Kakashi made them all take a soldier pill and reminded them to drink water. By the edge of the clearing, Genma beckoned him over.

“Stay here,” Kakashi instructed.

The three men moved away, leaving the Genin with Yugao. She had collected some branches and using a small fire style Jutsu, she ignited them.

“Is that safe?” Sakura asked, her voice small.

She had been regarding the older Kunoichi with reverence since the two squads had met.

“We’re still in friendly territory,” she answered. “This part of the Land of Fire is about as safe as it gets.”

Over the crackle of the flames, the trio could just barely make out the sound of voices, but they were just far enough away that distinguishing words was difficult.

“I know why you’re here Hatake,” Raido said, “and I don’t blame you, I really don’t, but you can’t drag those kids into this. It’s an A rank.”

“Who do you think I—” Kakashi cut himself off with a snarl. “Listen… I’d protect those three with my life. That was never the plan. They’re going to finish our mission and I’m going to come with you. Don’t say you don’t need the help. A three-man squad is pushing it since you’re going into Tenchi territory.”

“And what if something happens to them while they’re on their own?” Genma asked. “Would you ever be able to forgive yourself for not being there?”

“No,” Kakashi said, and his voice rose, “just like I can’t forgive myself for not being there for Tenzo! I owe him this,” Kakashi had managed to lower his voice, but now it sounded almost pleading, “he watched my back for years, saved my life so many times I’ve lost count.”

_I can’t lose anyone else._ These words went unsaid. _Not him too._

“They’re more capable than you think.” Kakashi was calm again, the rare burst of emotion swept away like it had never happened. “And I plan to send my ninken with them. Not only that, but Gai and his team are on the way back from a mission. I’ve sent a messenger hawk ahead. I feel bad forcing another mission on them, but I know Gai will come through.”

“You’ll be disobeying a direct order,” Raido warned, but there was no fight in his voice.

“To Shinobi, breaking the rules makes you trash, but leaving even one friend behind would make me worse than trash.”

They’d heard Kakashi say those words before, and he was met with no more protest, only nods of solemn acceptance.  

By the fire, the Genin and Yugao had been having their own conversation. To be fair, Yugao had not said much.

“They’re mad at Kakashi-sensei, right?” Naruto asked.

“I don’t know if I’d go that far.” Yugao poked at the fire with a stick.

Dusk had fallen and a crescent moon was visible through the branches above.

“I think he wants to go with them,” Sakura said, “on their mission. From what I’ve been able to overhear, at least.”

Sasuke grunted in agreement.

“Hey…” Naruto leaned towards Yugao in an ominously animated fashion. “Miss Lady… You were left out of their secret conversation just like we are. What do you say we pool information? You should tell us what’s going on.”

Yugao raised an eyebrow, desperately attempting to supress a smile. It was the first smile they’d seen from her.

“I wasn’t left out,” she said. “I just don’t care what Senpai does. All I care about is the mission. I’d go after them even if no one came with me.”

“You talk like you know them,” Sasuke piped up, “which is odd since, how I understand it, the whole point of ANBU is that no one knows who’s behind the masks.”

Yugao did not respond, staring into the flames as if she hadn’t heard. Kakashi, Genma, and Raido emerged from the woods. The four adults agreed to split up watch and soon Team Seven moved over to one side of the clearing, further from the fire. In a hushed voice, Kakashi explained the change in plans. Despite Naruto and Sakura’s protests, Kakashi gave very little information.

“I understand the value of their mission,” Sasuke said, “and how losing top Shinobi is a blow to the village. However, I don’t see how this whole thing isn’t a big waste of time. What are the chances there are survivors on an ANBU mission? I’ve heard ANBU protocol is to destroy yourself when chances of escape look slim so that you aren’t captured or your dead body doesn’t fall into enemy hands.” His voice was flat and emotionless.

“Sasuke-kun, maybe you shouldn’t… I mean…” Sakura trailed off, covering her mouth, mortified that she’d almost disagreed with him.

All Sakura had were tiny puzzle pieces of information and her intuition, but she knew for a fact that had been the absolute wrong thing to say. It was clear from Kakashi’s posture. He wasn’t looking at them, instead staring down at his clenched fist.

“Is that true?” Naruto was aghast. “Do ANBU really have to kill themselves? That’s so stupid! That gets rid of the chance their friends can come and save them. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“You’re naive,” Sasuke shot back.

Sakura stared helplessly at Kakashi, willing the others to stop but not wanting to make it worse by speaking.

“Maybe you’re right, Naruto,” Kakashi said, “become the Hokage and maybe you can change that.”

“You bet I will!” Naruto jumped to his feet. “Believe it!”

“Shut up dobe…”

“Sit back down,” their Sensei ordered. “I’m on first watch. Get some rest because you’re going to have a long day tomorrow.”

Kakashi left them to get comfortable in their bedrolls.

“Is it just me or does Kakashi-sensei look upset?” Naruto whispered, somehow still too loudly.

“I think he must know the ANBU,” Sakura said. “This was why he punched that wall the other day, I’m almost positive.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as Pakkun and Bull lead Team Seven through the forest, there was less childlike excitement than what could normally be expected from the trio. There was a heavy tension in the air. They were worried for Kakashi, each in their own way: Naruto with boasts about the ease at which they would complete the mission, Sakura with bossiness as she struggled to fill the leadership role left by their Sensei, and Sasuke with silence.

They’d been traveling for a little more than half the day when Pakkun brought them to a stop. “The village in which we’re supposed to meet Team Gai is just up ahead.”

“Alright!” Naruto cheered. “Let’s get this mission done quick so we can find Kakashi and help him with his cool, secret ANBU stuff!”

“That,” grumbled Pakkun, “sounds like the polar opposite of what my master would want.”

“Stay on task!” Sakura grabbed Naruto by his oversized collar.

“You’d just get in the way,” Sasuke added, flatly.

The ninken lead them to a restaurant where Team Gai was eating in one of the booths. The owner eyed the dogs as they entered but a low growl from Bull sent him back into the kitchen. The dust and grime that coated Team Gai was an indicator of the mission from which they were returning. Neji and Tenten looked tired, a thin cut scabbing over across the kunoichi’s cheek. Lee and Gai, however, were as animated as ever.

When Lee’s eyes landed on Sakura he exploded with youthful flirting, which of course elicited the expected reaction from Naruto. The friendship between the green clad shinobi and the blond was obvious from their cheerful banter. Gai pulled the trio into the booth, despite their protest, packing them onto the benches like sardines. They were offered the remnants of the sweets they’d been eating, all the while Gai postured on about the importance of helping comrades in need.

“You look worn down,” Sasuke commented. “I’m sure we can handle this mission on our own.”

“That’s right Bushy Brows!” Naruto bumped Lee with his shoulder. “You’d just slow us down.”

“No can do,” Gai said, “Kakashi asked me to keep an eye on you, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

“I cannot believe you would suggest I’m slow!” Lee stood up, bumping the table and sending the dishes clattering. “I will race you there! Then we’ll see who’s slow.”

Tenten groaned, burying her face in her hand. “Or we could go at a reasonable pace…”

Sakura shot her a pitying look.

On the road, Sakura waiting until Naruto and Lee inevitably broke off ahead, laughing and play-fighting so loudly all eyes were drawn in their directions. Gai brought up the rear and Sakura fell into step beside him. Kakashi’s ninken had disappeared, Tenten and Neji walking together a fair distance ahead.

“Um…” Sakura started, struggling to broach the subject. “Sensei…? Kakashi wasn’t supposed to go after those ANBU, was he?” Then, when there was no immediate answer, “will he be in trouble?”

Gai laughed but it was clearly a little forced. “When my eternal rival sets his mind to something there’s not a force in this world that can stop him, especially when it comes to protecting his friends. That’s one of the reasons he’s so cool.” He flashed a grin and a thumbs up. “However… I will concede he was not exactly forthcoming in his letter. I believe you know more than I do.”

“Oh…” Sakura’s eyes widened a little.

Though he was clearly attempting to appear disinterested, Sasuke was listening to their conversation. His walking had slowed so he was only a few feet in front of them. Sakura stumbled over her words a little when she noticed him but recovered quickly.

“So you don’t even know what mission Genma-san and the others were going on?”

“I’m afraid not,” said Gai, “though I am curious to hear what a clever girl like you has managed to pick up.”

So, Sakura told him everything she knew. At some point, Sasuke gave up pretenses and joined in the conversation. Gai’s face was uncharacteristically hard to read, thick brows drawn together slightly.

When all had been said Gai smiled widely. “That Kakashi… It’s our duty as Sensei to set a good example for our students. I advise you two not to follow his lead when it comes to insubordination, but I don’t blame him either. Your Sensei is not a perfect person but he’s always done the best that he can, remember that.”

“You know what’s going on,” Sasuke said, like Gai hadn’t spoken. “I can tell. The things Sakura said meant more to you than they did to us.”

Gai shrugged. “I have known Kakashi for a long time.”

“Tell us,” the Uchiha demanded, rather rudely, “we have the right to know.”

“I’d have to disagree with you on that,” said Gai. “Kakashi deserves his privacy just like you do, Sasuke. I know there are things you would not appreciate your teammates prying into.” Sasuke froze, his lips curling angrily, but Gai continued on. “However… I think it would be best if we do have a conversation.”

Gai called for a break, giving the pretense that they would start traveling at a quicker pace after the rest. They settled at the edge of a river. Gai sent his Genin to gather food to replenish their supplies, which had been depleted by their unexpected double mission.

“So what’s up with Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked, before Lee and the others were even properly out of earshot. “He’s been acting super weird since yesterday. You totally know, right Bushy Brow-sensei?”

Sakura hushed him.

“I do not wish to do my rival a disservice by prying into his life,” Gai began, “however I hope to help you understand him a little better. He did not send you away because he does not care about you. On the contrary, I assume he did so because he plans to dash off into danger in a wholly irresponsible way.”

Naruto snickered.

“I’m sure you’re aware at this point,” Gai continued, “that Kakashi is the kind of person who would do anything to protect the people he cares about. Despite that, he has not had an easy life and has lost a lot of those people already.” For once, there was no interruption. “Because of this, Kakashi has spent his life trying to distance himself from others. Despite his best efforts, before you there were others who looked up to him. He was always a teacher and a leader, long before the Hokage decided to place him in that role…. A decision I was hugely in favour of, by the way! I think becoming a Jonin Sensei was the best thing for him.”

“I don’t get it,” said Naruto, scratching the side of his head. “What does all this have to do with anything?” His face was screwed up in thought, clearly putting effort into understanding.

“Kakashi can’t help but feel responsible for his past subordinates, even if they are more than capable of taking care of themselves. I’m worried about him, worried who exactly it is he’s going after. I hope it’s not who I fear it might be… I do not wish for him to lose any more friends.”

Naruto still looked confused, but Sasuke leaned forwards, a glint in his eyes. “You’re saying Kakashi-sensei used to be in ANBU.”

Both his teammates’ mouths fell open.

Gai looked a little sheepish. “I suppose that’s not classified anymore, is it? I was never very good at that kind of thing, got in trouble a few times for this mouth of mine.”

“You’re saying he was!” Naruto jumped to his feet. “I thought he was just lazy and perverted but Kakashi-sensei is actually really cool.”

“I mean…” Sakura said, “it makes sense. It must have been a bit of an adjustment for him, going from that to this, I mean…”

“With his reputation, there were some who thought he wasn’t fit for it,” Gai admitted. “But I always had faith in him! Like I said, Kakashi was always a mentor, whether he wanted to be or not.”

“Yugao did call him Senpai,” Sakura notated. “She was ANBU too, right?”

“Oh my god, I bet!” Naruto was hopping up and down excitedly.

Gai shrugged. “How would I know?”

“So his friends are probably dead,” Sasuke said, and the mood plummeted, “like you said, he’s used to it… you’re right, this has nothing to do with us.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt. “Kakashi-sensei and those other Jonin are going to save them. They won’t give up until they succeed, I know that!”

“No one can bring back the dead.” Sasuke swatted his hand away. “Shinobi die, it’s how this works.”

“Why you!”

Naruto threw a punch that Sasuke caught, aiming a kick back at his stomach.

“Guys,” Sakura attempted, “I think we need to be there for Kakashi-sensei if he needs us. We’re his friends now too, right?”

Her words fell on deaf ears. Just then, Team Gai emerged from the forest, talking animatedly. Gai grabbed both of the boys by the back of their shirts, separating them.

“As much as I am a fan of youthful rivalry, we have a mission of our own to get to.” He threw them in opposite directions with enough force that Sasuke hit a tree.

Soon they were off, racing through the branches at a breakneck pace, the minds of Team 7 filled with what they had learned about their Sensei.

~

 The Tenchi were a crime family who controlled the territory along the boarder of the countries which housed the Hidden Waterfall and the Hidden Grass. Their sphere of control also reached into the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth. Tenuous relations between the four countries and jurisdictional uncertainty made them hard to deal with. Tenchi territory was a center for drug trafficking and smuggling into and out of all four countries. It was a haven for illegal activities and the Tenchi had grown in power to the point where they commanded a small army, operating as a nation in their own right.

It was into this den of rattlesnakes that Team Ro had been sent on their last mission. Even for ANBU, it was dangerous. The Tenchi’s gang was known to be a magnet for rogue Shinobi.

“Headbands and vests off,” Raido said. “Charging in there head first would get us killed. And do something about that eye, Kakashi.”

Improvising, Kakashi concealed his Sharingan behind a bandage. All four left their identifying objects in the cave in which they’d been resting. While scouting for information in a nearby town, Genma had bought them travel cloaks, ratty brown things that served to conceal their weapons pouches.

The edge of Tenchi territory was a blurry line, but they knew they were there when they encountered a group of thugs on patrol. For a group as skilled as Kakashi and the others evading them would have been no issue, which was made easier by the fact they were drunk. Raucous voices cut through the forest for half a mile.

“Should we take them out?” Yugao asked Kakashi, appearing from the shadow of a tree. “See if they know anything?”

Pausing for a second, Kakashi shook his head. “They won’t. We should keep moving.”

“I’m with Kakashi,” Raido whispered, revealing himself on a nearby branch. “But remember, he’s not in command here. I know you two are personally invested, but you will follow my orders.”

“Of course,” Kakashi was quick to respond.

They had not been travelling for much longer when Yugao signalled for them. Landing together on the same branch, they turned to watch her. Yugao’s eyes were closed, her hand pressed to the trunk.

“What is it?” Genma asked.

A sensory type and a damn good one, Yugao was their best chance at a lead.

“Chakra has left its mark near here,” she reported. “There was a fight between powerful Shinobi. There will be evidence of it, I’m sure.”

“Spread out and search,” Raido commanded.

It was not long before they found what they were looking for. Large swaths of trees had been flattened by powerful Jutsu, a gash in the ground speaking of earth style. It was clear that the parties who had fought here had disposed of their dead for not one body could be found. An ANBU’s objective was almost always primarily stealth. If they had been forced into an all-out battle like this one, things had gone terribly wrong. In the largest of the artificial clearings, a huge tree grew, branches twisted in unnatural ways, much longer than they should have been.

Genma, Raido, and Yugao found Kakashi sitting nestled near the top, the branch he was on far too flat to have occurred naturally. He stared vacantly out over the battleground, deep in thought.

Genma placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “Any ideas?”

“Tenzo never used the wood style unless things were desperate. ANBU are supposed to be anonymous and there’s nothing more identifying than a Jutsu like that.” Kakashi rose slowly to his feet. “The signs are all around us. He wasn’t holding anything back. None of them were.”

Nodding in grim agreement, Genma turned to look at Yugao who perched even higher in the branches. From her weapons pouch she pulled out a scroll used for concealment seals. All villages had their unique sealing formula so the same seals used for chakra concealment could be used for locating, for those who had the key. Everyone held their breath, not daring to hope that they were within range.

“I found them!” Yugao jumped to her feet in triumph.

“Which way?”

No sooner had Yugao gestured than Kakashi took off in a full sprint.

“Here. Here!” Her words broke through his tunnel vision and Kakashi skidded to a stop.

He’d almost blown right past it: an area effective Genjutsu concealing a hiding place below the roots of a great tree. Yugao deactivated the seals and they carefully disarmed a few traps. Cautiously, Kakashi crouched, ducking through the entranceway. He met the glint of a Kunai, only a few centimeters from his face. The owl mask behind it was familiar.

“It’s me, Aya,” he said, trying to keep his voice soft. “It’s alright. You’re safe now.”

The woman fell away, mask sliding to the side. She stared at him dumbly for a moment, then she started to laugh. Kakashi was taken aback. Aya had come out of ROOT, just like Tenzo, and never in the years he’d known her had he heard her laugh like this.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, “fuck, Captain, am I glad to see you.” Then, she fell dead unconscious.

There were two other bodies in the cave. One lay motionless on the ground, the other slumped against the wall. Neither, he realized, was Tenzo. Yugao was beside him and she crawled to the man who sat half conscious against the wall.

“What happened, Ki? Where are the others.”

“Yugao?” he sounded incredulous. “We’ve been holed up here almost four days now, I think. I feel like I’m dreaming.”

Though Yugao had some rudimentary skills, Ki was Team Ro’s primary medic. A onceover with his Sharingan told Kakashi his ailment was Chakra exhaustion.

“I tried to stabilize him,” he gestured to the body on the ground. “I can only do so much, and when Aya went out to scout the other day she got hurt worse. We were going to make a go of it tomorrow, try to make it across the border.”

“The others?” Kakashi hated the way he sounded, the desperation.

“Yuki is dead.” The words hung heavy in the air. “Tenzo-taicho, I’m not sure. They may have captured him. If it wasn’t for him we would never have gotten away. He held them off on his own, ordered us to run.”

A choking sadness welled up in Kakashi’s stomach, mixed with pride, as he tried to calculate the odds that Tenzo would have allowed himself to be taken alive.

“Of course he did,” Yugao said, and Kakashi could hear the tears in her voice, just barely held back.

But then the moment passed and Yugao was lifting Aya, and Kakashi the unconscious man. Ki followed them outside, stumbling as they emerged into the sunlight. Genma was quick to catch him.

“He saved three lives, Kakashi.” Genma said. He and Raido had been listening.

Kakashi ignored him.

“Security has been tight along the Land of Fire border since the fight,” Ki explained. “It’s why we haven’t been able to get out. They’ve almost found us a few time. We need to move fast.”

Kakashi checked the pulse of the badly injured man in his arms. It was there, but weak.

“Take him.” He offered the body to Raido. “I’m going after Tenzo.”

“What?”

“There’s no time to argue about this. I’m going.”

Raido was already supporting the ANBU and Kakashi turned to go.

“He wouldn’t want you to throw away your life like this?” Raido shot back.

“Then he can yell at me himself when I find him.”

“Wait!” Yugao called out, too loud.

Raido and Genma both grabbed a Kunai, scanning the surrounding trees.

“If I give you some chakra,” she asked Ki, “will you be able to walk on your own?”

“Maybe… Yes… We can’t let the captain go alone.”

Green chakra pooled around Yugao’s hands as she pressed them into Ki’s chest.

“Yugao, we don’t have time, I’m—”

Yugao cut Kakashi off. “Don’t you dare. I care about him too. You don’t have a monopoly on that. We haven’t seen you in almost a year, so don’t think you can just show up here and leave me out of this.”

“I’m sorry.” Kakashi was unsure how two words could encompass the list of things he wanted to apologize for.

“I don’t suppose anything I say is going to matter?” Raido asked. “If we’re caught getting these three back to the village Tenzo’s sacrifice will have been for nothing.”

“I have faith in you,” Kakashi said.

Raido shook his head. “I expected more from you, Kakashi. You’re a Jonin Sensei now. You have responsibilities, you can’t be acting like some maverick.”

The thing was, Kakashi knew he was making the wrong decision. He and Yugao were risking their lives for a sliver of a chance, and he knew Tenzo wouldn’t want that. Still, it felt as if he could do nothing else. Obito’s words echoed in his head, haunting him like they had for years. Here, as they always were when he failed to protect someone.

_Not one comrade. Not one more goddamn friend._

Ki separated himself from Yugao, insisting that she was giving him too much chakra, then they were on their way. Not long after they’d left the others, Kakashi and Yugao encountered a pair of the Tenchi’s hired Shinobi. A nod and they both knew what they had to do. These two could not be allowed to find their injured comrades.

Before they had a chance to register what was happening, the men were dead. One, with a sword through his neck, the other with half his body shredded by a Chidori.

~

Kakashi had been in many dangerous places in his life, but he was unsure if there had been any quite as dangerous as Firecrest Town. One thing was becoming clear to him, as he and Yugao spent time in this den of debauchery, Konoha had let this go on for far too long. Team Ro had finally been sent in to deal with the Tenchi but they had been left unchecked for too long and something very, very dangerous had been allowed to grow here.

The dive bar in which they were attempting to gather information hosted more dangers than your ordinary handful of belligerent drunks. Drugs ran rampant here, the untested kind whose effects were a gamble: maybe you’d have the best night of your life, maybe you’d rip off your own face. One thing was clear, the people here liked the play the odds. The screaming, shaking man in the street outside was an attestment to that. 

About twenty minutes ago a ripple had spread through the place at the arrival of a group of armed men, slightly better dressed than the average patron.

“That,” Yugao said, sliding onto the bar stool beside Kakashi, “is Nimaru Tenchi. He’s the youngest son of the Tenchi’s main branch.”

She gestured towards a gangly blond boy with a few too many gold chains hanging around his neck. Kakashi took a miniscule sip of the foul “wine” they’d given him, and lifted his bandages a bit to survey the bar with his Sharingan. Of Nimaru’s entourage a few could have been Shinobi but only one had the chakra to be a potential threat. He was an overly muscular man with sallow skin and dark circles under his eyes like bruises.

“That punk’s our best chance at getting any real intel on Tenzo,” Kakashi said.

They’d been here over an hour now and while they’d heard plenty of stories about Shinobi from the hidden villages, there were too many to be of use. Everyone had a story about how their buddies had fought off the Tsuchikage themselves. When the conversation was steered towards ANBU black-ops the answers were equally unhelpful, ranging from _“Oh yeah, I heard about that fight. I was there actually, took two of them on myself,”_ to claims that even the fabled ANBU were afraid to enter Tenchi territory, to wildly varying numbers of kabuki masks that were apparently hanging on the wall of Lord Tenchi the Senior. The criminals here were overconfident, feeding off the strength in numbers Tenchi territory gave them. And they weren’t entirely wrong. Team Ro was the best Konoha had to offer, but somehow they’d failed to assassinate Tenchi leadership. It struck Kakashi then that they’d neglected to ask Ki what exactly had lead to their loss.

Yugao nodded in agreement, then picked up his drink and chugged half of it. Kakashi winced at the sight.

“I say we beat some answers out of him,” she said, wiping her mouth. “We need to separate him from his goons, so I think it’s time I turned up the charm.”

She pulled out her hair tie and purple locks fell loose around her shoulders. Then she cast a quick transformation Jutsu, the effects of which Kakashi didn’t notice until she removed her cloak. What had once been formfitting black and weapons pouches was now a dress that was far too small.

“Do what you have to,” Kakashi warned, “but please be careful.”

She winked at him. “Of course, Senpai.”

“I’ll be outside,” he called after her, as she waded away through the crowd.

He desperately hoped Yugao could pull this off. The more Kakashi learned about the Tenchi the worse the thought of them having Tenzo became. He knew Yugao had done missions like this before, that she could handle herself like the highly-trained operative she was, but there were no guarantees in life. For all they knew, Nimaru could be into guys. There had been no time for reconnaissance. Their worry for Tenzo had made them reckless and they were not going about this like an ordinary mission.

He waited outside, concealing on the roof across the street from the bar. He was there only half an hour but was witness to a couple having sex, two fights, and one robbery. You could say many things about Firecrest, but you certainly could not accuse it of being boring. He was just starting to get antsy when a high peel of laughter cut through the night. It was familiar; Yugao. She was hand-in-hand with Nimaru Tenchi, who was trying to guide her further into town, presumably towards some room where he was staying. Yugao was having none of it. Pressing a light kiss to his lips she drew him towards a nearby alley. He wrapped a rough arm around her waist appearing, at first, to be disagreeing by force.

Despite himself, Kakashi tensed. He’d known Yugao since she was only a little older than Team 7 was now. It was hard not to still see that little girl when he looked at her. But then Nimaru was following her, like a lamb to the slaughter. Kakashi would have missed it if not for his Sharingan, but Yugao had laid a very light Genjutsu on the man. He felt pride.

Kakashi shadowed them, staying out of sight as Yugao brought Nimaru to the edge of the village. Near the treeline, he yanked her to a stop. Behind her back, Yugao gave the ANBU sign for “go.”

~

When Nimaru Tenchi woke up he was outside, somewhere dark and cold that smelled like earth. His arms were bound behind him, wrists already raw against the rough bark of a tree. Before him, face half obscured by shadow, was the woman from the bar. Taking in the dirty travel cloak and weapons pouches, the pieces clicked together.

“You’re a Shinobi?” he asked. “Kidnapping me was a dumb move!” He thrashed forward uselessly. “You’re in the heart of Tenchi territory. My men will come after me and they’ll make you wish you were dead, bitch!”

Yugao’s foot connected with his face. Blood dripped down over his lips and he spat a tooth out onto the grass.

“I don’t think your men will find fighting us so simple,” she hissed, crouching down. “Some two-bit thugs are nothing to me.”

“The ANBU black-ops who entered your territory last week,” said another voice. “Did you fight them?”

Nimaru hadn’t noticed the tall man, leaning back against an adjacent tree. He had a shock of white hair and one piercing red eye that seemed to glow in the dark. These Shinobi meant business, and it began to dawn on Nimaru that he was in serious trouble.

“Wasn’t involved,” he growled. “I’m the youngest sibling. I don’t deal with shit like that. Me and my crew collect protection from the businesses. Heard they got slaughtered though… too bad…”

Suddenly, a hand was in his hair, forcing him back into the trunk, the edge of a sharp Tanto ghosting the skin of his throat. It would be so easy, Yugao thought, to just kill this smug motherfucker. But of course they couldn’t, not when there was some chance he could lead them to Tenzo.

“You’re going to tell us everything we want to know,” Yugao said, settling back on her haunches with the sword across her knees, “and we might consider letting you live. Were any of the ANBU captured? If so, where would they have been taken?”

 “Give up now and let me go and you just might make it back to your country alive,” Nimaru threatened, though fear was now evident in his voice. “What you’re doing is no use anyways, he’s as good as dead already.”

Out of stupidity, Nimaru had sealed his own fate.

“We never mentioned the gender of our comrade,” Yugao said smoothly. “So you do know something. You won’t be able to scare us off so easily. My friend here went against direct orders to come after his old squad. We are so… so… far past caring. Understand, kid? Start talking; where can we find him?”

“I’m no snitch,” Nimaru said, voice quiet but deadly serious. “You won’t get a thing out of me.”

Sighing, Yugao got to her feet. She could feel Kakashi’s chakra in the air, like static electricity. The scene was so tense she knew it was mere moments before it snapped.

“Too late, but I was just trying to help you,” she warned. Then, with a look at Kakashi, “your turn.”

She slunk back into the shadows, leaving Kakashi looming over him, face impassive.

“What did you mean, that he’s as good as dead?” Kakashi asked.

Biting his lips, Nimaru looked down at the ground. He was shaking slightly. Kakashi crouched, grabbing his face and forcing him to meet his eyes. It had been a long time since she’d seen Kakashi like this, Yugao realized. She’d almost forgotten what he’d used to be like…. Almost…

“I’m not a sadist,” he said, voice low. “Cooperate and you’ll have a quick death.”

“Fuck off,” Nimaru hissed, but his voice shook, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “You don’t scare me.”

Yugao winced. The pupils of Kakashi’s Sharingan spun as he grabbed Nimaru by the throat. Their faces were so close their foreheads were almost touching.

It was a good thing they’d brought him as far into the wilderness as they had, for Nimaru’s screams echoed through the forest, despite the hand Kakashi attempted to clamp over his mouth. The kid was all talk, a small-time gangster who’d been hiding in the shadow of his family his whole life. He told them everything he knew. They didn’t let him live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this chapter was a lot of different things. Do you guys like where this fic is going? I've enjoyed writing it. It's a bit random but a fun story to tell, I think. A bit of a character study, but I don't write anything that isn't plot heavy. I hope there aren't too many OCs or world building stuff.


End file.
